Axe-Awe
Axe-Awe was a red, dome-shaped robot from Team Iron-Awe with, as its name implies, an axe as its primary weapon. The axe was incredibly quick, retracting quicker than could be seen. It also featured a gas-powered flipper, a system which would later be repeated by both its successors, Iron-Awe 2 & 2.1. Axe-Awe was mostly made of packaging machinery parts. The base was a shortened version of the twin skinned aluminium affair that was used for Iron-Awe, this along with the motors and speed controllers were the only parts carried over from the previous model. It was slow at 8 mph and had quite a large turning circle. Axe-Awe participated in Series 5 of Robot Wars, also competing in Extreme Series 1 as a Wild Card Warrior. After its famous exit from the Fifth Wars, where Wheely Big Cheese flipped it OotA from the centre of the arena, Axe-Awe was replaced by Iron-Awe 2, and kept for charity events only. Robot History Extreme 1 Axe-Awe singularly featured as a Wild Card Warrior in the first series of Extreme. It only fought in one battle, where it went up against Series 2 champions Panic Attack, Axe-Awe was originally going to be fighting Mortis, before they pulled out in the last minute. In the battle, after a fairly sluggish start from both competitors, Axe-Awe approached Panic Attack, but missed with its initial axe blows, before Panic Attack slid beneath Axe-Awe in its trademark manoeuvre, using the arena side wall to help it do so. Panic Attack rolled Axe-Awe onto its back using its lifting forks, but Axe-Awe self-righted rather flamboyantly using its axe weapon. But before Axe-Awe could get away for a run, Panic Attack then rammed Axe-Awe into the arena side wall once again, sliding beneath the Wild Card Warrior again, before piggybacking Axe-Awe into the pit release button, and then dumping it into the Pit of Oblivion, declaring Panic Attack as the clear winner of the fight. Series 5 In Series 5, Axe-Awe's first round battle was never going to be a challenge as it was against a sacrificial robot in Granny's Revenge. Granny's Revenge drove in circles, desperately trying to run away from Axe-Awe, until Axe-Awe caught it in its stride, lightly hitting it with its axe and shoving it towards the CPZ occupied by house robot Sergeant Bash. A few seconds later, Granny's Revenge was engulfed in flames thanks to Sergeant Bash's flamethrower. Finally, after Sergeant Bash and Axe-Awe had punished Granny's Revenge enough, Granny's Revenge was then given room to run away, but she then got one of the wheels of her wheelchair caught in the pit. The Refbot then reversed into the burning Granny's Revenge, accidentally pushing it down the pit. For fun, Axe-Awe then pushed the Refbot into the pit on top of the burning Granny. Cease was finally called and Axe-Awe was through to the next round of the heat. In the second round of the heat, Axe-Awe met the 10th seeds Wheely Big Cheese, another robot from Langport in Somerset. As soon as activate was sounded, the two robots met in the centre of the arena, where Axe-Awe axed down on Wheely Big Cheese, leaving only a mark on the titanium flipper. Wheely Big Cheese then slid underneath Axe-Awe, and flipped it about eight meters into the air and over the arena wall, eliminating Axe-Awe from the competition. This forever stood as the biggest ever flip in Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Entered with Iron-Awe *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Entered with Iron-Awe 2 *Series 7: Entered with Iron-Awe 2.1 Outside of Robot Wars Axe-awe_before_robot_wars.jpg|Iron-Awe converted into a prototype Axe-Awe, it was armed with an axe and flipper. AxeAweInsides.jpg|The internals of Axe-Awe Axe-Awe 2013.png|Axe-Awe on display in 2013 Axe Awe appeared on display in the Robot Wars 2013 Winter tour final. Trivia *Axe-Awe is one of only nine robots to make its televised début in Extreme 1 and to fight in one of the main competitions. The others were 3 Stegs to Heaven, Comengetorix, Fighting Torque, Fluffy, NEAT Machine, Spawn Again, Sub-Version and The Executioner. *Axe-Awe was the last heavyweight to make its début in the first series of Extreme. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Wild Card Warriors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1